Harmonican
Harmonicans are shape-shifting species that are introduced in Kirby: Miracle Friends. As their name suggests, they are inhabitants of Planet Harmonica. However, Zed Platina, a boss introduced in Kirby Ultra Adventures, was the very first Harmonican introduced. Appearance TBA General Details Harmonicans are mysterious races that resembles cybrogs, who takes the likenesses of characters from other franchises. However, starting from Kirby: Miracle Friends +, they does not even resembles to those characters at all. According to the Prognosticus, the Harmonicans was once feared by the ancients, because they can become imposters and can invade the enemies' base by shape-shifting themselves. If Harmonicans (such as Ravieure) transforms into Alter Friends, their physical skin will rip off and will turn into their original form and approximately 150 tubes/needles will come out from their mouth. The tubes/needles will the surrounding them and grant them armors/change their sizes, and the transformation of an Alter Friend is completed. Calavento has the Harmonican DNA. Harmonica Belt All Harmonicans will be given a Harmonica Belt (ハーモニーライザー, lit. Harmonica Riser) right after their birth, and will also grow up along with the user. The belt can be summoned according to the user's will, and will not be shown if the user gains a new physical appearance until they summons their belt willingly. The belt can also insert Alter Watches. The Harmonican user inserts an Alter Watch and presses the button on the side of the belt. Doing so results in several tubes piercing the Alter Watch and fracturing its surface, and the transformation process starts. The cracked Alter Watches are usually given back to Despacto and are kept as decorations until the watches are repaired. However, having a Harmonica Belt does not mean that they can bypass the painfulness of transforming (except Tithe and Sinara). When the Harmonica Belt is used on other characters besides the Harmonicans, it will give out the following effects: * Will hack the user eternally if the user is a robot. * Will be killed instantly if the user is a dragon. * Will lose their power for five to twelve months if the user is a wizard/sorceress. * Will have their singing voices improved if the user is bad at singing. The Harmonica Belt consists the following parts: * Harp's Shell * Watch Cruser * Harmony Switch * Force Band * Watch Plugger Saiborg Zenmetsu and his Alter Reality counterpart has black, non-functional Harmonican Belts. Whether these belts are given to them at birth is unknown, but the belts appeared to be linked with each other. Characters of this species Introduced in Kirby Ultra Adventures * Zed Platina Introduced in Kirby: Miracle Friends * Ravia * Ravieure * Melodie * Despacto * Tithe * Alter Ravia Introduced in Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ * Blagalir * Shadow Ravia * Sinara Introduced in Kirby: Returning Legends * Saiborg Zenmetsu Others * Gearame Debatable * Music Spirits * Liebe Systems based on Harmonicans * Krysis Trivia * The transformation of the Harmonicans to an Alter Friend greatly resembles to how a HumaGear transforms into a Magia. Gallery Harmonicans.jpg|An example of a Harmonican transforming into an Alter Friend. Harmonican.png|A Harmonican after gaining their new physical appearance. (Collaboration with Zackson224) Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan character Category:Species Category:Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Harmonican Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Void Termina the Destroyer